RoadSide Diner
by whitem
Summary: K and R stop at a small Diner and step into some weirdness... (one-shot)


Just a little something I had to dump out of the ol' noggin'.

Disclaimer: Same ol', same ol', you've heard it before so I won't repeat it.

RoadSide Diner

Our erstwhile heroes Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were on a leisurely drive home after once again taking care of one of Middleton's minor villains. If you must know who it was, it was non-other than Frugal Lucre. This time he was trying to counterfeit 2-dollar bills. You can probably guess how everything went down in that caper, so I won't bore you with the details here.

Anyway, back to **this** story. The teen heroes decided to drive back from Upperton since it was only a two-hour drive, and plus they hadn't ever driven the small historical highway before.

Highway 999 was a two-lane paved road, and wound around the almost mountainous area. There were large patches of tall pines as well as other local trees and fauna that was broken up by either small communities or a small camping ground here and there. It was the second or third small community they had come to that Ron noticed the sign for a small restaurant on the side of the road. "2 Miles for the best sandwich in the state, The RockWood Restaurant. We're open 24 hrs!"

"Hey Kim…" He said while they slowed down to the speed limit of 35 mph. Could we stop there for a soda and a quick bite to eat?"

His girlfriend glanced at the time on the dash of their new and improved Sloth. "Well, it is just about midnight and neither of us have eaten since lunch just before we had to take down Lucre. But let's not eat too much. Oh and Ron… nothing with beans this time, please?"

Ron's cheeks turned a little pink. "Sure thing Kim. But remember I did say I was sorry, and I bought you one of little green tree things to hang on your rear-view mirror." Her boyfriend then gave her a sheepish grin, which just made her love him just a little bit more.

"Are you sure this place is… open?" The red head asked as she pulled off the road and parked.

"The sign _did_ say twenty-four hours." Ron opened his door after the car stopped. "Let's go check it out. Maybe we'll see someone once we go inside."

The young couple clasped hands and walked in to the small restaurant and looked around. They couldn't see any customers, or even any employees. The two continued to look around, with Kim checking behind the counter and in the kitchen, while Ron checked out the seating area.

Both then met back by the register that was near the front door. "Did you see anyone Ron?"

"Nada." He replied, shaking his head.

"Kim, I did see something kind of odd."

"What's that?"

"Have you looked closely at the pictures on the wall?" He waved his hand, encompassing the entire establishment.

"What do you…" Kim started, and then narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, I see what you mean Ron. Each picture looks like it's missing… people. There's one with a tractor that the wheel is off, but you can see the outline of what should be a person standing by the wheel."

"And that one over there, it looks like someone should be leaning on the handlebars of that old Harley Davidson motorcycle."

"And you know that motorcycle… how?"

Ron grinned. "There's still a few things you don't know about me Kim."

The red head grinned back. "I guess so. But as for eating here, I don't think there's anyone to serve us, so let's just g…"

Suddenly a voice spoke behind them. "Please don't go, you just got here."

An older red head with a bee-hive hairdo and two others walked in the front door. The woman had on an old-fashioned apron and dress, looking like someone from an old 50's style restaurant, and she was carrying a small notebook to write down orders. The Cook was heavy set, balding, and had on your basic white apron, and was carrying a spatula.

Then there were the other two behind them. The first was a teenager with slicked back hair, jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. The other was someone who looked like they had just stepped off a farm. He had on blue-jean overalls with a red plaid shirt, and he actually had on an old tattered straw hat.

All four walked in, and the cook went back in to where the grill was, and the waitress took her spot behind the register.

The teen boy with the leather jacket went and stood in front of the picture with the Harley motorcycle and the farmer stepped in front of the picture of the tractor. Without warning, each suddenly jumped up and actually **into** their respective pictures!

"Whoa!" Exclaimed Ron and took a step back, and Kim exclaimed "What the.." As she too stepped back a few steps as well.

The waitress then spoke to them. "So… do you two want to go outside too? The full moon is almost over, so there isn't much time left."

"What… are you talking about?" Kim asked while looking around nervously.

"Uhh… Kim?" Ron said while tapping her shoulder. "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

"Yeah Ron, let's just go."

The two turned around to the double doors heading outside and each placed a hand on the bar to push their respective side open.

The voice of the waitress spoke up behind them. "You know you can't go out that way without either me or the cook."

The two teens cocked an eye at each other, wanting to get out of the restaurant and the high strangeness that was going on. Both pressed opened their respective door and walked... back **into** the restaurant!

"OK Kim, this is really creeping me out."

"Oh that's right. This is the first time out of your media." The waitress asked.

"Our… media?" Kim asked while getting a strange tingle at the base of her neck.

"Rosey!" The cook called out, and the waitress turned. The cook then pointed at a TV hanging from the ceiling, which was off.

"Oh my stars and garters. _That's_ why you're confused." She then went over to the television and turned on the screen, revealing nothing but static. "It should be on your channel I… think?"

Just as she finished a picture came on the screen that again made both Kim and Ron rock back on their heels. It was as if the picture was paused, and on the screen was a still picture of what appeared to be the two of them sitting **inside the Sloth**!

"Do you remember now?" the waitress asked while turning back to the young couple.

The two teens stood looking like a pair of guppies. "I… I…"

"Just walk up to the screen and… jump." The waitress said in an almost jovial way.

She then took a hand of Kim and Ron, and led them in front of the television. "You don't have to jump high, just break contact with the ground."

The two looked at each other apprehensively and… jumped.

…x x x x…

"Those two were really confused, weren't they Rocko?"

"That they were, Rosey. But you know, that's the first time we tried this with a cartoon show."

"So true. But maybe we can try again sometime. That blond kid was kinda cute."

…x x x x…

"Are you sure this place is… open?" The red head asked as she pulled off the road and parked.

"The sign _did_ say twenty-four hours." Ron opened his door after the car stopped. "Let's go check it out. Maybe we'll see someone once we go inside."

Both Kim and Ron then shook their heads, looked at each other and exclaimed at the exact same time, "Déjà vu!"

"Uhh, Ron… I don't think we should go in there." Both were too creeped out at this point to even _call_ a 'Jinx'.

"I hate to say this Kim, but I think you're right. Something just feels… _off_ here."

"Just go home then?" Ron asked, and Kim put the car in to reverse while he checked to make sure Rufus was still in the back seat sleeping.

"Yeah Ron, let's go home."

The End.

* * *

So… ya think Kim and Ron will ever go into a roadside diner again?

I kind of adapted the KP universe in to a story I had heard a long time ago, but I don't remember where. Oh well… (That's aging for ya)


End file.
